


The Beginning

by blairwaldorf



Series: You Are My Light [2]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, yes this is fluff galore even tho this will kill u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairwaldorf/pseuds/blairwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's radiant pregnancy comes to an abrupt end, is it too early though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

The Queen of France's pregnancy was advertised like it was a miracle from God, the entire nation sung harmonious songs about the new awaiting Dauphin. Mary's smile had never been more magnificent. Mary had just entered the last three months of her pregnancy and both she and Francis were eager to meet the latest member of the Valois family. The two had mischievously stayed in bed and forsaken their royal duties, letting the peering sun dance along their drapes.

"So Francis, what are your plans for when the baby comes?" Mary said, her troubled eyes fluttering at him.

"What do you mean?" He said, his eyebrow raised almost reaching to the top of his forehead.

"It is _highly_ uncommon for a husband to be with the wife while she is giving birth" Mary stammered.

"Mary... What have I always told you?" His fingers made their way to her chin and stroked her face, calmly. "You are my light, Mary, and no matter what I am always at your side, no matter what the customs are" His eyes overflowing with adoration. Mary giggled as she buried herself in him, her head lay on his chest, the world stopped spinning.

Despite the newlyweds true desires, they were royals, meaning they had to tend to other things. So Francis reluctantly left their warm bedside and attended to his "kingly" duties. A heavily pregnant Mary would of course be excused of any of her duties, so she lay in her bed, dreaming about every detail of the baby, and how the three of them would grow together and become a true family. And fulfill all of Francis' and Mary's dreams. Mary's eyes flickered closed, and she awoke to a trickling liquid travelling down her leg. "These pregnancy symptoms are certainly not doing the servants any favors" She giggled to herself, and felt a gush of pain in her stomach. Her eyes darted to all corners of the room and she realized in that moment, that the baby was coming  **now**. She staggered up out of bed, cupping her stomach and almost slipping. She was out of breath and could barely talk. "FRANCIS" She screamed, her wails echoing throughout the castle. Guards immediately rushed in to aid the queen. "Your Highne-"

"Get me the King, now!" She interrupted, grabbing the guards chainmaille. The guards stormed out of the room searching high and low, midwives entered the room and assisted the Queen back onto the bed. "My Queen, the baby is coming now, yo-" 

"No, I can't do this without Francis, he has to be by my side" She wailed.

"You're High-"

"Please!" She begged, it was a rare sight, seeing a Queen beg. But Mary was scared, the baby was almost 3 months early and it was dangerous for both Mary and the unborn child at this time. Her heart rate was increasing and she was gasping for breaths.  _"Where is Francis"_ She thought, she was on the verge of tears, she had never been more terrified. Francis came storming in, after being alerted by a guard. He ran through the castle, running into nobles and pushing duchesses and dukes aside.

"Mary" He said, his voice was soothing, he raced towards her side and clutched her hands. Her breathing slowed down and she wasn't afraid anymore and she was ready for whatever came, no matter the risks. 

Hours past and a baby was brought into the world. Tears trickled down from Francis' eyes, he had never been so calm before. The midwives wrapped the newborn and placed it in the arms of the new mother and they exited the room. Suddenly it was just them, the three of them. Their family. 

"Ah, it's a girl - just like we predicted" Francis' words stuttered, holding in tears, "She looks just like you" His voice was still and tranquil.

Mary sniffled and let out a slight chuckle. "Do you have a name in mind?" Her doe-eyes peered at him and she placed the baby in its father's arms.

"Anne." He smiled, "I think it suits her." His eyes were locked on his child, his first daughter. Everything was still and unruffled. Everything was perfect.

"Anne Valois, I like it." She giggled as she gazed at her husband holding her first child. They were finally a family. The three of them lighting each other's ways. No matter what turmoils present themselves, the three of them would always remain at each other's side.

 

 


End file.
